Pinewood Computer Core
by DrHeroicon14
Summary: Dr. Evan Salver, a normal person working in an underground facility known as Pinewood Builders Computer Core, his experiences and adventures becoming somewhat darker than the last, eventually leading to the dark secret of one of his own colleagues, what will happen? Will he survive? Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

**This is based off of the online game ROBLOX, one of the games on this site is one called Pinewood Computer Core. Also some Portal 2 events in here. All possible confusion will be settled by the end of the chapter. If you have played ROBLOX and/or heard about Pinewood Builders, read ahead!**

So yeah, I'm working at a top secret underground laboratory (which isn't so secret since I just told you about it) along with some of the best co-workers I've ever had in my entire career. My name is Doctor Evan Salver, and I work with Doctor Shannon Vertigo and Doctor Jack Clover. I have a PhD in microbiology and nuclear physics, and get paid 15 bucks an hour tending to the facility's computer core and studying micro organisms that could potentially kill me.

I work for the company Pinewood Builders and my place of work is their underground facility which relies on a massive nuclear reactor for power, cooled by liquid nitrogen, heated by the earth's core, and a weapon of mass destruction if overheated. Luckily, we've only had one incident like that...

...

_This was before I met Dr. Vertigo and Dr. Clover, during the facility's early stages, someone from a rival company managed to infiltrate the place, and destroyed the coolant systems, the cooling fans, and set the reactor's power to its full capability, causing the core to overheat rapidly. Apparently, I was the only one who noticed the strange actions of the individual, and found out his plan when I took a look at the admin center's computers. However, things only got worse._

_I went down to the core's mainframe to reset the reactor's power capacity, but the individual did something very stupid. And I mean VERY._

_You see, the facility is also controlled by a person self-conscious that was downloaded onto a computer and was built in a moving machine attached to the roof of the mainframe room. However, another person can become in charge if a core transfer is performed, and that's exactly what he did. He downloaded his brain into the computer and transferred his mind to the controller and left our dead founder's mind, Mr. Johnson's, to rot._

_The walls enclosed on the core being worked on, the rogue individual was heard screaming in pain from the procedure. He was transferred into an orb of energy when the walls finally lifted up, revealed his new shape._

"_HAHAHAHAHAAA!" he laughed manically while spinning around, the system restarted and loaded up. When suddenly the mainframe room went red and there was an explosion as the new core shut down. An announcer was heard, "Error: System failure, repairing...", the lights flickered back to normal and the core lighted up. He noticed me standing, staring at him._

"_Hey, buddy, this is my facility now! Get out before I set this place to explode!" he said._

"_You'll never be able to!" I screamed before rushing to the computer while he used to the ground systems to try and hit me, but I made it and started the eject systems up, but he finally got me when the ground flung me away from the computer. "Stop! You'll destroy us all, including you!"_

"_Hmmm...worth it." I brushed off his words and sprinted back to the computer, where I finally finished the manual override and the walls enclosed on the core again, the individual was heard screaming again. "No! NO! NOOOOO!"_

_The walls opened, revealing that the person was dead, the core was no longer being controlled, and the facility was back to normal._

_All was supposed to be well, but it wasn't. Our original core died during the short battle, and the core could no longer be controlled without the person potentially becoming corrupt with power. So we compromised and we made our co-founder run the facility manually from the admin center, I was also given the highest rank of admin available at the time, so I could access the entire facility._

...

All went well from that point on, after those events, I continued my research, got Dr. Vertigo and Dr. Clover as my colleagues, and wasgetting paid more than ever. So, I have to say this to you...

Welcome to Pinewood Builders Computer Core, the heart of our country's intelligence.

**X.X**

**Hey guys! Back with another story! YAY!**

**So, here's a slight explanation, this story is about Dr. Evan Salver and his experiences in the Pinewood Computer Core facility. The Pinewood Computer Core facility is based off of the ROBLOX game "Pinewood Computer Core" and I got a HUGE brainstorm for story ideas after playing the game. You should go check it out, I highly recommend it. The Portal 2 references in this story are here because 1: I like the Portal games and 2: I figured I needed more things to help with the plot of this story.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Sorry if this chapter may have bored some readers, it'll get way better soon.**


	2. First Sign

I wouldn't say the day started out normal, but I wouldn't say it started off weird either, when you're a scientist, you can't expect anything, it's all based on luck. Sort of. I entered the underground facility and proceeded to my work station, although my work station was far, I had Dr. Vertigo accompany me, she was my colleague after all. We started walking towards the work station while talking briefly.

"So, how's your research on Ebola going?" Dr. Vertigo asked, regarding the fact that I'm trying to find a cure for the Ebola virus, as well as a cure for the Nagleria Faleri parasite...dangerous research.

"Not good, a specimen almost escaped yesterday, and it somehow managed to compromise my research, I'm basically back to square one." I responded grimly, it was true, a specimen got out yesterday and infected my research, I would've gotten infected if I hadn't escaped.

"Oh...hey, where's Dr. Clover?"

"I don't know, he's probably late, again."

"Yeah, can I tell you something, Salver?"

"Sure."

"I don't trust Dr. Clover, he doesn't seem like a normal person..."

"Oh don't worry, the same feeling balled up in me when I first met him, you'll get over it soon."

"Okay, sure..." the rest of the walk was silent until we got to our work station, where we saw Dr. Clover setting something up. We originally though he had one of the facility's security devices, but when we stepped closer, he had his phone in his hand.

"Oh, hey guys." Dr. Clover said when he noticed us, he immediately put his phone away.

"Hello, Dr. Clover." I replied with a small hint of distrust in my voice. Dr. Clover detected this and asked a question to change the subject quickly.

"Hey, Dr. Salver, can you show me the inside of the reactor chamber? I'm focusing my research there." The question confused me, he never wanted to see the reactor before, and as far I knew, he wasn't studying the reactor yet. However, I've inspect the people I work with since the incident I mentioned earlier to you.

"Sure, you might get some good information out of it." I stepped closer to Dr. Clover and gave him a serious look, "But, regardless, you are not authorized to touch _anything_ in the reactor. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." I turned to Dr. Vertigo, "Go to the admin center and monitor the security cameras, track us as we enter the reactor." Dr. Vertigo nodded as Dr. Clover and I set off for the hazmat area, where we acquired hazmat suits and went through the active depressurization area. We stepped into the reactor mainframe as Dr. Clover saw the deactivated core attached to the roof for the first time. He stood and stared up the massive machine, scanning it for something. I got his attention back towards me and we walked into the reactor's chamber. I heard a distinct static noise for a split second and then got a message from my radio.

"Dr. Salver, the cameras inside the reactor chamber have malfunctioned, they've been shut offline. I can't see you two." Dr. Vertigo warned from the radio.

"Can you override them manually?" I spoke into the radio.

"Afraid not, the encryption is too complicated."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do from down here."

"Be safe, Dr. Salver." The radio shut off and I saw Dr. Clover staring at the spherical reactor. He quickly ran to one of the three lasers surrounding the reactor and turned one on. I sprinted to him and yelled.

"Hey! Stop! You'll heat the reactor up!" I got to him and shut off the laser. "What did I tell you about touching anything?" Dr. Clover simply nodded, I have had enough of him for one day already, so we came back up the admin center after walking in silence.

"Hey, you guys alright? I couldn't see you at all." Dr. Vertigo questioned when we arrived in the admin center. I nodded and we headed back to our work station.

There, while I was working, a strange memory popped up in my mind.

...

_This was when I had first met Dr. Vertigo, back then I only knew her first name, Shannon. It was strange for my mind to bring this up now. I saw myself walk up to her, and I shook her hand. My thoughts from back then entered my current mind. "She's nice, perfect for a colleague, and she had a PhD in the same fields of study as I do." Another though came, but it was fizzled and I couldn't make out any words except for 'falling'._

"_My name is Dr. Evan Salver. Pleased to meet you." My old self said suddenly to Dr. Vertigo._

"_You too, Dr. Salver." She replied with a smile on her face. I remember that smile, in fact, it was only thing I remembered from that day. However, my current self was more focused on how I used the word 'falling' in that thought._

_Then logic showed up in my mind, how was I experiencing this? How could I be in a memory, my thoughts of the current world have been cleared out, I was blind to the world around me, and I only saw a partial memory. It was fascinating indeed. The memory began to fade away, but then I heard the facility's announcer speak, in Dr. Clover's voice, it clearly said, "Facility...overthrow..."_

_..._

Back in the real world, I was staring into space, wondering about what had just happened. I looked around and saw Dr. Vertigo working, but Dr. Clover was gone.

**X.X**

**What could it mean? :3**

**Well, this chapter was long, and interesting, could Dr. Clover not be what Dr. Salver thinks? Find out soon!**

**Little warning: This story will be short, slightly, 1: because of school, and 2: there's a part of this story I'm eager to get to. Thanks for reading!**

**Fun Fact: My dad was screaming at the Cowboys football game while I writing this. XD**


End file.
